ShineGreymon
ShineGreymon is a Light Dragon Digimon and a mega level who can blast energy surges of power towards you, with his shining material and his epicly cool wings, just like RizeGreymon 's, (Who he digivolves from) but lots times stronger. The Truth So large, that Marcus is around the size of his foot. With a helmet with horns, like his champion, ultimate, dark and burst evolutions. Yes, dark and burst. Two opposites. If ShineGreymon was seperated in two, it would be a battle between the dark (ShineGreymon Ruin Mode) and the burst (ShineGreymon Burst Mode)! His Attacks His attacks are: Glorius Burst: 'This attack can burst a powerful surge of energy which has been concentrated in the wings. *'Shine Hammer: '''ShineGreymon's decesive punch. *GeoGrey Sword : He calls forth a sword from the hidden Earth, which matches the sign on his tail. He can use this to duel any enemy. I added a little video. Can't live without them! Plus, I need people to enjoy! ShineGreymon Ruin Mode Dark version of ShineGreymon. It's quite hard to call it a Light Dragon. I like to call it a Darkness Dragon, but of course, those aren't the rules. He is quite ugly, and has lots of disgusting '''nd grey energy, meanwhile, ShineGreymon uses yellow and orange and then ShineGreymon Burst Mode uses red and gold! But this is quite ugly. '' '' His Attacks His attacks are: *'Shining Blast: '''Charges harshly into the opponent. *'Glorious Burst: Blasts a dark energry ball at opponent. *'''Torrid Weiss: '''Uses his energy to blast out eternal darkness. *Final Shining B''urst: '''Blasts another darkness attack. Totally ugly. A dark dragon is born.. He appears when Marcus ' Digisoul/DNA Charge, goes off limits and he feels so angry about Thomas 's betrayal that he turns ShineGreymon, who is battling MirageGaogamon in anger, to ShineGreymon, a dark dragon monster. Then when Marcus' tear drips onto his digivice, it feels his emotions so deeply, that it makes ShineGreymon self-destruct, and reverts him back to his digi-egg form. Marcus manages to catch the digi-egg before it breaks. He had been warned by BanchoLeomon not to try the Burst Mode. Sorta failed. But lets see how cool it was when he got the Burst Mode... ShineGreymon Burst Mode This is way better than the ruin mode. Looks so cool, well, opposite to cool, '''hot. '''This was unleashed to destroy Kurata, who was blown up after he opened a digi-gate too wide. However, the Burst Mode destroyed Belphemon, of which Kurata was actually fused with, one of the main reasons why he didn't blow up before his Belphemon. His Attacks His attacks are: *'Final Shining Burst: 'Blasts his energy at opponent. *'Corona Blaze Sword: 'Can turn his shield into a sword so he has two swords and can slash his opponent. *'Shining Blast: 'Really uses an impulse force to charge at opponent. *'Glorious Burst: '''The opposing are in danger from the powerful concentration energy of solar power that is charged at them. A true flame dragon unleashed! Well, Kurata is a stinky, evil man who'd do anything to rule the world, the two worlds actually, both digital and real. He is now with Belphemon of which he found in it's digi-egg in a temple. Anyway, Kurata is double-crossed by Thomas and can't command Belphemon because the plugs Thomas gave to him to communicate with Belphemon, so the crazy, stinky man, Kurata, turns himself to data and is transfered into Belphemon who awakens from Sleep Mode to Rage Mode. Keenan says Kurata has no friends, which is true, and unleashes the powers of friendship to create Ravemon, Falcomon's Mega Level, but his attacks have just angered Belphemon even more. Marcus says it's enough and with help from his buddy, ShineGreymon, unleashed the Burst Mode. Marcus uses his fist to punch the place where Kurata's face is and uses his DNA to charge through Belphemon's chest. Didn't see that coming. Check this video out. Everyone is proud of ShineGreymon's newest digivolve. Like it? Now you know all about what '''I '''know about ShineGreymon, now tell me what you know? Don't hesitate to comment.